Black Trouble
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: Trouble is hovering over Conan or should it be Shinichi? What other trouble could it be but the BO? As he meets new faces, will Conan be able to figure out if they are really after him? A few pairings may happen. Rated T for violence because of the BO. (On hiatus. Going through some editing.)


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan just this story and the characters I made up for it.

* * *

Blood. It was dripping everywhere, blurring his view, but he had to keep going. He couldn't get caught. He stumbled and leaned against the wall for support. At least he had found this empty alleyway to hide in for now. He would rest for just a moment then continue. Agh, his head was killing him.

"Sir! I found a blood trail leading this way!" a voice called out.

He tensed up. They couldn't find him. If only he had a gun or something... Wait there was that. He slowly pulled out a small box from his inside jacket pocket. He supposed it was a good thing he decided to bring it "just in case."

"It leads this way!"

He quickly tore open the box and pulled out the pill. It was now or never. He swallowed the pill.

* * *

Conan yawned. Boredom was starting to take over and the day had just begun.

"Dad, did you hear about that case over at the Beika Hotel?" Ran asked as she sat down and served her father and Conan breakfast.

"Oh you mean the Kaito Kid incident?" Mouri-san set his newspaper down. "It turned into a shooting case I heard."

Conan sat up. Now this was sounding interesting. "Shooting case?"

"Mmm." Mouri-san nodded. "Nakamori-kebu thinks someone was trying to kill Kaito Kid. Five people were injured and one of them is missing."

"Kaito Kid was at the Beika Hotel?" Conan asked puzzled.

Mouri picked his newspaper back up. "Something like that. The newspaper doesn't reveal much and Megure-kebudono won't say anything about it."

Conan ate his food thoughtfully. Perhaps after school, he could get Takagi-keiji to tell him about this case.

* * *

Just another ordinary day at school, unfortunately, in Conan's opinion. Class hadn't even started and he was already ready for it to be over. Conan laid his head on his desk. It was going to a normal school day or so he thought. It all changed as Kobayashi-sensei stepped into the room.

"Minna, today we have a new student joining our class." Kobayashi-sensei looked out the door and waved in the new student. "Please welcome Bishou Kurai. He recently moved to Japan from America."

Conan raised his head to look at the student. The young boy was slightly taller than Mitsuhiko and had blonde hair and emerald colored eyes. He was wearing a collared shirt and a pair of jeans.

_ Typical American kid from the looks. _Conan thought. _B__ut Bishou Kurai? That name... oh it's probably just me._

"Kurai-kun, you may go pick a seat," encouraged Kobayashi-sensei.

Kurai nodded and walked down the aisles in search of a seat. He picked the empty seat behind Haibara to everyone's surprise. The students murmured softly as Kurai placed his backpack beside his desk.

Kobayahi-sensei clapped her hands. "Class! Let's begin."

* * *

_Ring!_

The children hurried out of their classroom. They talked loudly as they grabbed their things. Genta and Mitsuhiko were one of the first ones out. Conan was right behind them but seemed rather distracted as they waited for Ayumi and Haibara and talked excitedly among themselves.

"A new classmate! And from America!" Mitsuhiko said.

"Mm! Mm! I wonder what sort of food they have there."

"Oh, Genta-kun! Food is all you can think about."

"That's not true, Mitsuhiko!"

"Oh yeah?" Mitsuhiko challenged.

"Yeah!"

Ayumi rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the classroom. "You two are always arguing. That's not a good impression to give the new student."

Genta cocked his head. "Impression?"

Ayumi nodded fiercely. "For the _Shounen Tantei Dan _(Detective Boys Club)."

"Oh!" Mitsuhiko and Genta cried out. They had forgotten about that.

Ayumi peeked into the classroom. "Here he comes!" She turned back to her friends. "Good impression! _Ne _(Right), Conan-kun?"

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Conan nodded absentmindedly, his mind had something else distracting it. Once he was able to get away from these little kids, he could stop by the police department and talk to Takagi-keiji.

"Konichiwa!" Ayumi called out cheerfully as Kurai stepped out of the class.

Kurai looked a bit surprised but nodded back. "Konichiwa."

"I am Ayumi. This is Genta." She gestured to Genta who nodded. "Mitsuhiko."

Mitsuhiko nodded also. "Konichiwa."

"And Conan-kun!" Ayumi grabbed Conan's arm happily. "Oh and there's Ai-chan. All of us make up the _Shounen Tantei Dan_."

Kurai looked thoughtful. "Nice to meet you."

Ayumi looked at him hopefully. "Since you are new, would you like to walk home with us?"

Kurai glanced back at the classroom. "I'll walk with Haibara. I live nearby her."

"Eh?" Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and even Conan gasped.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A short chapter and I apologize! I was hoping to make it longer but I was afraid I was going to give away too much at the beginning. So please review and help me move this along. ;)


End file.
